My Unexpected Gift
by dragonsprit
Summary: Clare's dreams for a Christmas wedding were crushed by Eli's cheating what happens when she spends Christmas at Adam's and get a gift she had no idea she was getting?
1. Lie to Me

**Welcome to the first of two planned Christmas themed Shorts if you follow my page on the Degrassi Saviors website you knew this was coming if you are new welcome. **

**This is the first chapter to My Unexpected Gift which is a planned Clare Adam three shot. **

**Now I will give fair warning I planned for this to be three chapters but it could be made into a mini short story depending on reaction and plot direction.**

**First off the Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners I only own the plot and the title of the song mentioned.**

**Now here are a few story notes to keep in mind**

**This takes place just before and during Christmas break of Clare's senior year she is not pregnant with Drew's baby they never dated.**

**She recovered from cancer.**

**Drew graduated on time because of summer school and he did marry Bianca the both attend Wilfred Lawler.**

**Imogen and Fiona are married and they live in New York where they are both attending school there**

**Dallas graduated and attends TU he is dating Alli**

**Becky and Adam broke up in the summer but they're still friends.**

Chapter1 Lie to Me

This wasn't how Clare's senior year was supposed to go she was supposed to be closing out her senior year in style, she was a cancer survivor she was in a loving fulfilling relationship with a guy that she loved to the moon and back again and they were going to get married during Christmas break in New York. But lets face it this was a Degrassi student wedding and Clare should have known their would be a setback and borderline expected it.

What she didn't expect was for that setback to send her world crashing down around her like a supernova.

It all started the Friday of the week that preceded Degrassi's Christmas break Clare had just left Degrassi to make her way to Eli's so they could meet up for a lunch date before Eli went to his grandparents for a short trip before coming back to get Clare so they could fly to New York and get married.

Clare had just sent Eli a text saying she was on her way over after just leaving school, Eli hadn't responded she decided to call resulting in four trips to voice mail after which Clare gave up and just waited to get over to Eli's.

Since Clare and Eli were engaged Bullfrog and CeCe had given Eli permission to give Clare a key to the house for when Eli was home on break.

Once Clare entered the Goldsworthy home she found that the house seemed quiet with the exception of the distinct sound of Dead-Hand playing on Eli's stereo.

As Clare got closer to Eli's bedroom door she heard what sounded like moaning coming from Eli's room as she was only steps from entering Eli's room the moans began to get louder.

Clare noticed Eli's lock wasn't on the door she opened it what she saw after that completely floored her and sent her world into a tail spin, her fiancee of eight months all over his infamous college roommate who was giving him a blow job.

"Eli how could you!" Clare yelled as Eli and Lenore rushed to cover up.

"Clare its not what it looks like I can explain." Eli pleaded.

"Oh save it Eli I guess all the stuff you told me about us being soul-mates and me being the only one for you was complete bull shit huh." Clare said as she tried to keep her voice from cracking.

"Clare this meant nothing Lenore and I were just fulling around all college kids do it I love you and only you."

"Shut the hell up if you loved me you wouldn't be naked with your roommate getting a blow job would you?"

"Clare I swear to you I love you I'm marrying you aren't I, come on don't throw away what we have over me having one night of harmless fun." Eli said as he walked towards Clare.

"Eli no what you did just now is unforgivable as of this moment we are done over finished you hear me so you can take your mistress back with you to New York and before I forget you can take this worthless ring and shove it because you're dead to me asshole you hear me DEAD!."

Clare took her ring off and flung it at Eli's head.

"Oh and before I forget you can have this too."

Clare proceeded to land a straight right kick which connected with Eli's groin.

Clare ran downstairs and left Eli's key on the floor by the front door and made a bee line for the only place she could think of going to at the moment along with the only person that she thought could make sense of what had just happened to the world she thought she knew.

Meanwhile at the Torres house Adam was sitting on the couch playing guitar while trying to get his mind off of what he was thinking for the past four months.

Adam had developed a crush now this didn't bother him it was the fact that he had developed a crush on the one girl he shouldn't his best friend.

Adam had kept his crush on Clare a secret not even Drew knew about it, Adam thought if he just focused on something else eventually the feelings would fade but no matter how hard he tried the feelings just got stronger.

Adam sat playing the new song he had written called Aqua Angel that unbeknownst to anyone but Adam was about Clare.

Just as he strummed the last chord Drew came down accompanied by Bianca.

"Hey bro why so down its Christmas break?"

"I'm not down Drew I'm just thinking that's all."

"Bull Adam I'm your brother I know something's eating at you you've been playing depressing music for the past two months and don't deny it I've checked your play-lists on your laptop and seen all your music folders what gives?"

"Alright fine Ill tell you but only because your wife will kill you if you make fun of me." Adam said smiling at his sister in law.

"Well the reason why I've been acting odd lately is because I kind of am in love with Clare".

Both Bianca and Drew were stunned at this revelation which left them speechless for a few moments.

Drew was the first to break the silence.

"Adam did you just say you're in love with Clare Edwards as in your best friend Clare Edwards?"

"Yeah Drew I did and it makes it even worse because shes engaged and I cant do a damn thing about it."

"Wow Adam that's rough anything I could do to help you get over her?"

"No Drew its alright Ill handle it."

"Alright bro but you know the old saying best way to get over an old crush is to get under another."

Right after Drew made the remark he regretted it because Bianca slapped him in the back of his head.

"Sorry B I didn't mean that."

"Just for that Drew you can sleep in the living room because Ill be sleeping in our room alone tonight."

"Come on babe I was only joking."

"Drew I said no next time think before you speak."

"Alright you two save the arguing for your own apartment, its almost dinner time and mom is upstairs I don't want to spend dinner having this awkward conversation with her too".

"Sorry Adam lets get upstairs for dinner." Bianca stated as the trio started upstairs.

Just before Adam made his way to the stairs he noticed none other than Clare crying her eyes out.

"Clare whats wrong are you okay?"

"No Adam can I come in?"

"Of course sit down."

"Thanks."

Clare sat down and tried to compose herself while Adam locked the glass door.

"What happen Clare?"

"E Eli cheated on me with his roommate I found them in his room she was giving him a... blow job." Clare wept as Adam tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Clare is there anything I can do for you."

"Yeah go back in time and stop me from falling in love with an asshole."

"Well I can't do that but I can let you stay here for dinner."

"Thanks Adam but I should go mom and Glen are going to New York for the holiday on a second honeymoon and I'm taking care of the house I should go."

"No Clare you can stay here Ill set it up with my mom she loves you."

"Thanks Adam."

"Anytime so I guess there's no wedding then?"

"No but I should have seen this coming as many times as Eli and I have broken up I just have to accept the fact I'm not meant to be happy."

"Clare don't say that we are all meant to be happy with someone this just shows you Eli wasn't for you."

Thanks Adam that's sweet but as much as I hate to say it now I was looking forward to being Mrs Clare Goldsworthy and having a Christmas wedding."

Clare don't give up its Christmas time and you know what they say about Christmas being a time for unexpected miracles."

Adam took Clare upstairs and explained to Drew Bianca and Audra what was going on with Clare and after making some calls and quick trip to Clare's it was decided she would spend Christmas with the Torres.

Needless to say everyone was shocked at the news of Clare's broken engagement but surprisingly Drew volunteered to snap Eli in half for hurting Clare, an offer which Clare reluctantly declined stating she just wanted to forget Eli and enjoy her holiday.

At dinner Adam did his best to ease his best friends mind while trying to keep from flirting with her an action not lost on Drew and Bianca who decided to let things play out, they both had a feeling this was going to be an interesting Christmas.

That night Adam stood up thinking about what had unfolded seemingly out of nowhere he was given the chance not only to profess his love to his best friend but give her a Christmas she would never forget and that was a chance he wasn't going to let slip away.

**Next update may be on Thursday 12/11 I'm not sure make sure to alert thanks.**


	2. Taking a Shot in the Rent District

**Thank you guys for the response to the first chapter of the story I hope it continues.**

**Please read the authors note at the bottom.**

Chapter2 Taking a Shot in the High Rent District

It had been six days since Clare's world had been turned upside down by Eli and even though it still stung Clare was getting over it surprisingly well in no small part thanks to Adam who was seemingly going out of his way to make sure Eli was the last thing on Clare's mind.

Over the past few days Clare noticed that Adam had changed when it came to how the two best friends interacted with each other but she couldn't put her finger on an exact reason for the change which she chalked it up to Adam just being supportive in her time of need.

Clare felt somewhat guilty for having Adam spend his free time trying to make her feel better but every time Clare tried to get him to stop Adam just insisted until she wore down, for example every morning since Clare had been at the Torres home Adam would bring Clare breakfast in bed which led to quite an argument from Clare in which Clare stated to Adam that fact he had willingly given her his room was enough of a kind gesture but Adam used his charm to outright convince Clare to accept the gesture and not argue.

Since Clare and Adam had become housemates Clare was seeing a whole new side to her best friend he was more attentive to her in the sense that anything she wanted Adam wouldn't think twice about doing or getting for her and to be honest Clare was grateful for the extra attention. Adam did things for her in a few short days that it took Eli months to do without being asked to be honest there was part of Clare that actually thought that Adam had a crush on her, a thought she quickly dismissed.

Since it was the day before Christmas Clare thought she would call Darcy who was now working as a relief coordinator in Boston to both check in and ask for advice on what to do about her Adam dilemma.

Clare had slept in due to her and Adam staying up late last night talking something that had quickly become therapeutic for Clare since her break up, Adam had become a pseudo shrink for Clare which Adam didn't mind.

Clare reached for her cellphone and looked at time noticing it was already 3:30PM she knew Darcy was on a break and would have some time to talk.

After three rings Clare finally was able to get her sister on the line.

"Hey Darcy its Clare."

"Hey little sis its been a while whats up?"

"Nothing I'm at my friend Adam's house."

"I thought you would be spending the holiday with that fiancee of yours before your wedding."

"Well Darce about that there wont be a wedding." Clare replies as she chokes back tears.

"Why what happen Clare you were so happy."

"The asshole cheated on me with his bimbo of a roommate, I found them in his room he was getting a blow job from her when I found them so I kicked him in the balls tossed the ring at his head and rushed to my friend Adams place he offered to let me stay here instead of staying alone in the house since mom and Glen went on a second honeymoon."

"Aw Clare I'm sorry about Eli."

"Don't be I'm starting to realize that maybe Eli wasn't right for me."

"That's good Clare who knows maybe something good comes out of this mess."

"You're the second person that's said that to me in the less than a week does someone know something I don't?"

"Its not that Clare I'm just saying sometimes what we think may be a bad thing now may turn out to be a good thing later."

Once Darcy made that statement she thought it would be a perfect time to ask for advice on her Adam issue.

"Hey Darcy now that you mention a bad thing turning out to be a good thing I kind of have this feeling Adam may have a small crush on me but I'm not entirely sure I don't want to just come out and ask risking things getting awkward what do I do?"

"Well Clare as fuex love doctor I'd say play it cool and see what happens you never know, as your sister I'd say be careful one wrong move and you could risk your friendship."

"So what your saying is tread lightly which I get but what if he does have a crush on me I'd be stuck between trying things out and risking a close friendship."

"Honestly Clare if it were me I'd risk it only because if you have even a small part of you that thinks Adam has feelings for you and you could have even the smallest hunch you could have feelings for him you owe it to yourself to see what happens, hey if you're right and it works out you end up with someone who you already have a tight bond with and if not you'll still have a best friend."

"You know what Darcy you're right Ill just play it by ear I mean as long as I don't make it odd its worth letting this situation play itself out."

"That's the spirit Clare listen Ill talk to you later I have to get back to this paper work we'll talk soon."

Alright Darcy Ill talk to you soon stay safe."

"I will sis later."

After hanging up with Darcy Clare decided to get dressed and see what Adam and rest of the Torres family were up to but as soon as she opened the door she found a note on the floor.

_Dear Clare_

_I went out to finish some last minute shopping with Drew and Bianca mom and dad will be home late tonight from work so the house is all yours til I get back from shopping there's a stocked kitchen help yourself._

_Adam_

Clare put the note back in the bedroom and took a warm shower and got dressed choosing to lounge around in a pair of black sweat pants and pink short sleeve shirt.

Clare went over to the kitchen and tossed together a couple of hamburgers plopped herself on the couch and took in a few Christmas movies while she had the house to herself.

Meanwhile Adam Drew and Bianca were in downtown Toronto getting some last minute shopping done.

"So Adam why did you bring that stack of comics with you?" Bianca asked.

"Simple because these comics are my ticket to giving Diana the most epic Christmas ever."

"Back up bro whose Diana?" Drew interjected.

"Diana is Clare's middle name and before you even think it Drew no you cant call her Diana I'm the only one that can call her by her middle name."

"Geez Adam fine I wont use Clare's middle name so protective already and shes not even your girl yet."

Dam right I am, now go pick out some new MMA gloves I'm taking Bianca with me to make a few stops and I need a girls perspective plus you have a big mouth."

"Fine with me Ill see you guys later."

Drew went off to the sporting goods store while Adam took Bianca with him to put his plan of winning Clare's heart into action.

"So where to first romeo?"

"First we are headed to the comic book store I have a couple of vintage comics I want to sell."

Adam and Bianca made there way into a small comic shop where they approached the owner a gentleman who looked to be in his late forties with thinning hair.

"Welcome to Scott's comics I'm Scott how can I help you?"

"Thanks Scott I'm looking to sell these comics would you be able to help me?"

"Well lets see what we have here."

Scott took the comics and gave them a very through look, once he got through the stack he looked at Adam and smiled.

"Well Adam I've got good news and I've got great news which you want first?"

"Give me the good."

"Well I can buy these from you."

"Okay whats the great news?"

"You just made you just made $15,000." Scott whispered.

Adam was in shock he couldn't believe it he just made fifteen thousand dollars off of ten comics.

Scoot are you serious?"

"Deadly kid these comics are all signed first editions of a Japanese comic that are really hard to track down and the fact that you have the entire series in mint condition is what makes these a gold mine."

"So what saying is I have a small fortune here and you'll pay me right now no strings?"

Exactly kid so whats it going to be?"

"Done deal." Adam said shaking the owners hand.

"Great come to my office and Ill give you the cash."

Adam and Bianca followed the man to his office where he went into a safe and pulled out five stacks of bound hundred dollar bills and two envelopes.

Scott counted the money twice and split it $7500 a piece bonded it with a rubber band and handed them to Adam.

"There you go kid 15K is all yours enjoy."

"Thanks Scott." Adam said walking out of the store with Bianca luckily for them the store was empty.

"So Adam what are you going to do with your new found cash?"

"Well I thought about it and I thought I might do a bit of jewelry shopping."

"Why jewelry Adam?"

"Simple sis because if my plan goes off without a hitch Clare Diana Edwards will be Clare Diana Torres by the end of the holiday."

Bianca was stunned but some how quickly came to her senses again as they walked the streets.

"Adam I mean this with all the love in the world but are you insane?"

"No Bianca I'm in love which I guess is the same thing, I'm in love Clare and I know shes the one."

Adam think about this for a sec marriage isn't something to take lightly what if Clare doesn't feel the same way about you that you feel about her?"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take Bianca."

Bianca could see the fire in Adam's eyes and knew there was no talking him down.

"Fine Ill help you but know that this is an all or nothing move."

"Hey I'm Drew Torres' brother since when has all or nothing scared us?"

"Point taken I guess its off to the jewelers then."

With that Bianca and Adam made their way over to the jewelers to put Adams all or nothing plan into action.

The jeweler Adam had decided on going to was run by a couple who specialized in custom jewelry designs so he knew he had made the right choice in shop.

Luckily for Adam the shop was empty so the chances of him being seen by anyone he knew were as close to zero as he could get.

Adam and Bianca walked up to the jeweler at the counter who was a middle aged woman with blonde hair and green eyes a little taller than Bianca.

"Welcome to Star Light Jewelers I'm Linda how can I help you today?"

"Hi Linda I'm Adam we spoke earlier today."

"Ah yes I remember the young man with the crush on his best friend what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for two rings an engagement ring as well as wedding ring."

"Okay I do a lot of custom designs whats your budget?"

"Seventy-five hundred."

"Well since your story touched me deeply here's what Ill do for you Ill let you chose anything you want and Ill design your engagement ring and both wedding bands for $7500 instead of charging you for all three rings separately, consider it a Christmas sale."

"Wow thanks Linda." Adam said relived he would be able to stay on budget.

"Your welcome I just need the young woman's ring size and once you pick out her ring Ill get started.

"Sure thing she wears size six ring."

"Perfect take a look at the computer in the back corner and you can design your rings when you're done just hit send and Ill start on the rings in my office."

"Thanks again Linda."

Bianca was stunned that Adam knew Clare's ring size but decided to drop the matter since it was probably a cute story she would hear one day.

Adam watched as the shop owner went into her office leaving Adam and Bianca to design the rings.

"So Adam you have any idea what you want to do?"

"Actually I had a bit of an idea but I don't want something too flashy but not too plain either any ideas Bianca?"

"Well Adam to honest this ring should be Clare in ring form in other words when you see her wear it the ring should symbolize Clare to you."

"Thanks Bianca I know what to do for both rings now".

After seeing the idea in his head Adam started work on the engagement ring first he chose a ten carrot gold ring with a sapphire in the middle with a C etched in the center for the engagement ring as for the wedding ring Adam decided on a fourteen carrot gold ring with a three carrot diamond in the middle surrounded by one carrot diamond on each side.

Once Adam was done he decided to show Bianca both rings.

"Well B what do you think?"

"Adam if I wasn't hopelessly in love with your brother I'd marry you myself".

"Thanks B now after I hit send we should just be a few hours from going on to the next phase of my plan."

After an hour and a half of waiting Linda came out with both rings in red boxes.

"Here you go Adam take a look."

"Wow these rings are perfect thanks a lot Linda."

"No problem I hope she says yes."

Adam showed the rings to Bianca who was stunned at how they came out after which they paid for the rings and walked out.

"Now what Adam its already six."

"Now we go get Drew and Ill call Clare to setup my date."

"Fine wait outside knowing Drew he brought half the store make your call Ill be back in a bit."

Meanwhile back at the Torres house Clare had already gotten bored with watching Christmas movies so she headed down to the basement to listen to the radio.

As she walked into the basement she found an open notebook on top of the radio she figured it might have just been one of Adam's song books she picked up the book and sat on the couch.

Clare was stunned at what she read she was currently holding the lyrics to Aqua Angel the song didn't effect Clare til she read the line of the song which was _Just being with sets me free only if things were different my Aqua Angel I would ask you to Marry Me._

Clare was stunned all of a sudden it hit her Adam was not only treating like her like a queen because he wanted to comfort her he was doing it because he was in love with her.

Clare had so many questions how long had this been going on and could Adam and her truly work out.

After thinking about everything that she had gone through Clare decided to lean on her sisters advice to make a decision.

After some internal debate Clare decided to throw caution to the wind and if Adam asked her out on a date she would say yes and see where it went after all she was always told how best friends made the best couples.

Just as Clare snapped back to reality and went back upstairs she heard her cell phone ring, she raced over to pick it up it turned out to be Adam. 

"Hey Adam whats up?"

"Nothing Clare we're on our way back from shopping I was wondering if you wanted to go to that new steak house that just opened up down here just the two of us?"

Clare couldn't believe it her best friend was asking her out on a date after thinking for a minute she decided it was worth the shot.

"Sure Adam Ill go out with you tonight."

"Clare you do know I just asked out on a date right?"

"Yes Adam I am and before you freak out I'm sure about this lets do it."

"Okay Clare Ill see you in a bit."

"Later Adam."

Adam couldn't believe it his best friend actually agreed to a date the smile on his face looked like it would have to be surgically removed.

Once Bianca and Drew came back out of the store they noticed Adam couldn't stop smiling.

"Adam whats with the mega watt smile?"

"Oh nothing big bro I just got a date with the perfectly stunning Clare Diana Edwards tonight."

"Really she said yes that's great Adam now don't screw it up."

"Trust me Drew I wont screw this night up its going to be absolutely perfect."

A short while later the trio found Clare watching yet another Christmas movie on the couch grinning.

"Clare we're home." Adam called as he made sure to conceal both rings in one of the shopping bags he would hide in Drew's old room for the time being.

"Oh Adam you're home great I'm just going to freshen up for our date tonight Ill be back in a few." Clare said making sure she sounded as flirtatious as possible.

Once she was out of ear shot Drew decided to speak on Clare's sudden behavioral change.

"Adam not to scare you but what the hell just happened?"

"What Drew Clare just said she was getting ready for our date."

"Bro she practically seduced you if I didn't know any better I'd say she knew you were into her."

"Drew she couldn't have known I've been careful."

"I don't know Adam to me it seems too perfect somehow you must have slipped up."

"Drew the only I could have slipped up was if..."

All of a sudden Adam realized something.

"Oh crap Drew come down to the basement with me real quick."

Adam Drew and Bianca raced downstairs and Adam went over to the radio.

"Crap where is it?" Adam said frantic.

"Chill bro wheres what?"

"Drew I left my song book on top of the radio if Clare got it my hole plan is shot."

"Uh Adam." Bianca called walking over to the couch.

"Whats up B?"

"I think your plan just hit a snag."

Bianca held up Adam's open song book.

"Shit she found it I'm toast now shes going to reject me at dinner I'm so stupid."

"Chill Adam it may not be that bad."

"Bianca that song wasn't for Clare to see or even know about yet I'm dead."

"Adam relax you're not dead trust me the way she was flirting with you just now even if she does know you'll still have a chance to carry out your plan if she wanted to end this she would have told you when we got home just relax and it'll be okay Clare's not heartless."

"Thanks B I'm going to take a shower and get ready Ill be up in a bit, make sure Clare doesn't come down here".

"Done." Bianca and Drew said in unison as they went back upstairs.

Once Bianca and Drew were upstairs they turned on the TV to watch a movie.

In the middle of the movie Drew and Bianca had noticed Clare walked down in a royal blue dress and white heels.

Drew could help but notice that dress emphasized Clare's chest.

"Wow Clare you look amazing" Drew said trying to keep his jaw from hitting the floor.

"Thanks Drew its nothing special now wheres my date?"

"Well Adams in the shower Clare he'll be out in a bit."

"Great so that gives me time to finish off my makeup, Bianca would you care to help me? "

"Uh sure Clare lets go upstairs."

Once they were upstairs Clare thought it was a good time to see if Bianca had any inside information on Adam.

Bianca can I ask you something about Adam?"

"Shoot."

"Do you know if what Adams end result is supposed to be in all this."

"Honestly Clare I do but it would be a betrayal of Adams trust to tell you what that is."

"I understand Bianca but you couldn't at least give me a small clue?"

"Clare I wish I could but I cant now stay still while I finish your make up."

Downstairs Drew was helping Adam put the finishing touches on his suit for the night which was a blue pinstriped outfit with black shoes.

"Adam what exactly are you planning tonight?"

"Well Drew lets just say Christmas will get a more interesting if everything goes the way I have planned."

"Come on Adam give me something I'm your brother for god sakes."

"No Drew I'm not telling you a thing and don't try going to Bianca shes been sworn to secrecy."

"You've got to be kidding me my wife knows whats going on and I don't."

"Yeah because unlike you she can keep a secret, now hand me my tie."

"Fine Adam don't tell me." Drew huffed as he handed Adam his matching pinstriped tie.

"I'm done lets go I wanna spend my night with Clare."

Adam and Drew walked back up to the living room where Adam found Clare sitting on the couch.

"Wow Clare you look amazing." Adam said trying to keep his cool.

"Thanks Adam you look great too are we leaving yet?"

"Just one sec I'm going to get something Ill be back."

"Adam ran upstairs to get Clare's engagement ring hoping that he would be placing on her hand by the end of the night.

"Alright Clare I got what I needed lets rock."

Adam got Clare's jacket and slipped it on her by the door.

"Bianca I should be back before Mom and Dad get home but if not cover for me."

"No problem Adam I'm all over it."

Adam made his way towards his car opened Clare's door.

"For you sweet Diana."

"Thanks Adam that was sweet of you."

Adam went off to the drivers side and drove off.

The drive to the steak house was a pretty easy one for the most part Adam was able to keep his cool with the exception of stealing a few glances at the angel next to him.

After parking the car Adam and Clare headed inside the steakhouse and after talking to a manager they were seated by a table overlooking the skyline of downtown Toronto.

"Clare order whatever you want its on me."

"Are you sure Adam?"

"Clare don't worry I've got it."

A few moments later a waitress came by to take Clare and Adam's orders

"Good evening guys I'm Cassie Ill be taking your orders tonight."

"Clare go ahead order first."

"Thanks Adam."

"Ill have a t-bone steak well done with mixed vegetables and a garden salad with a raspberry cola."

"Very good and for the gentleman?"

"Ill have the BBQ spare ribs with mashed potatoes and gravy and a cranberry splash cider.

"Ill be right back with those".

Once the waitress left Clare and Adam seemed to both have fallen into small talk about the holiday before Clare decided she needed to get to the bottom of Adams reasoning for tonight.

"So Adam I'm just asking why the interest in me now?"

"Well Clare I kind of had a thing for you for a while but didn't say anything because of Eli but after that all went down the drain I felt like it was time for me to take a chance if that makes any sense."

"Okay I guess it does so does this mean you're asking me to make us a couple?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well Adam before I answer your question I want to let you know if we do this its all or nothing."

"I'm cool with that Clare, so does that mean I have a girlfriend?"

"If it means I have a boyfriend."

"I guess its a done deal."

Clare and Adam shared a quick kiss although Adam hoped that wouldn't be the last kiss the couple shared tonight.

Shortly after the kiss the couples food orders had arrived and they shared flirtatious banter the entire evening.

As Clare finished her food Adam look outside noticing that the moonlight was just bright enough and the mood was right to make his true intention about tonight known.

"Clare before we go there is actually something you need to know about tonight."

Clare was immediately worried about where this night was headed.

"Whats that Adam?"

"Well I didn't bring you here tonight to make you my girlfriend I actually was thinking of something a bit more permanent."

Adam went around to Clare side of the table and dropped to one knee with the ring in hand.

Clare Diana Edwards six days ago you had a dream stolen from you by someone who took you for granted and as crazy as this may sound I think it happened for a reason and that reason was to bring us together, I told you Christmas is the time for wishes to come true so Clare will you allow me to make your dream of a Christmas wedding come true will you marry me?"

Clare was shocked she was one simple three letter word from being granted a the one thing she thought she had lost when Eli cheated on her and even though this wasn't what she originally saw herself doing something told her this was the right thing to do.

After composing herself she knew there was only one thing to do.

"Adam Torres Yes Ill marry you."

After Adam slipped the ring on Clare's finger the entire restaurant erupted in cheers as the newly engaged couple shared a kiss after which Adam paid the bill and walked out with his fiancee on his arm.

Now the only thing left to do was to complete Clare's trifecta and make Clare's Christmas dream a reality.

**The last chapter of this story does not have a set date please alert it and I will have have the ending posted as soon as I can, it will all depend on how much writing I can fit in with the upcoming Christmas Holiday. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. **


	3. My Unexpected Soulmate

**Welcome to the final chapter of My Unexpected Gift before ending this story I have an announcement. **

**I know I promised another short story for the holidays but due to time constraints I will not be releasing it at this time. However the news isn't all bad I will be releasing the missing short and a couple of other short stories early in the year please read the A/N at the bottom of this chapter it contains important information about whats coming.**

**Without further delay here is the ending to my Unexpected Gift**

**Warning this chapter starts off with a bit of smut.**

Chapter3 My Unexpected Soul-Mate

"Oh Adam fuck right there." Clare moaned as Adam was currently in the middle of giving Clare a mind blowing orgasm courtesy of his tongue nibbling on her clit.

Clare and Adam had gotten in from their engagement dinner at 2AM because they decided to catch a late movie and after dinner and stopped off at the park to enjoy a short gaze at the stars after which they made a stealth like return back to the Torres home where Clare had told Adam that it was only fitting they spend their engagement night together in the same bed which led Clare into seducing her newly minted fiancee.

Clare was currently enjoying her third orgasm.

"Oh Adammmm!" Clare yelled as she felt Adam skillfully working over her pussy and bringing her to orgasm for the fourth time in the last few hours luckily for them they were in the basement and the rest of the family were heavy sleepers so there was almost zero chance of getting caught.

Once Adam rejoined Clare at the top of the bed the new couple laid in silence just enjoying just being in each others arms replaying the nights events back in their minds before Clare decided to speak.

"Adam I knew you were skilled with your fingers because of your time playing bass but you are a master with your tongue." Clare said as she snuggled closer into Adam.

"Thanks Clare I aim to please you my aqua angel." Adam replied as he peeked Clare on the lips.

"Well mission accomplished Maestro." Clare cooed using Adam's rather appropriate nickname.

"So my angel with bliss of tonight I almost forgot to ask you how you wanted to handle telling my parents that they'll have a new daughter in law."

"Well I thought we could go for the shock and awe approach since the entire evening has revolved around that theme."

"Consider it done angel." Adam said as he drifted off to sleep.

Five hours later Adam untangled himself from Clare gently enough as not to wake her he slowly made his way to kitchen where he found Audra Bianca and Drew sitting at the table eating.

"Morning every one." Adam said as he tossed together Clare's favorite egg cheese and ham omelet with a side of freshly squeezed cranberry juice while trying to stay even keel.

One Adam prepared the omelet Audra noticed Adam had pulled out the wooden platter and arranged Clare's breakfast on it, an act which Audra found strange.

"Adam why pull the platter out we have plenty of food right here join us for Christmas breakfast."

"I know mom this is for Clare we had a long night and I thought of doing something nice for her."

Bianca quickly picked up on Adam's desire to get back to Clare based on the not so good job of hiding of the love bites on Adam's neck but decided to keep the information to herself.

"Fine Adam but hurry this will be cold soon and your father is coming in a bit to open presents."

"I will mom."

No one aside from Bianca noticed that Adam quickly went down to the basement when she connected the dots she just grinned thinking about the show her brother in law just put on.

Meanwhile in the basement Adam set the platter down by the stereo and decided to wake his fiancee up and have a little fun at the same time.

Adam gently nipped at Clare's pulse point.

"MMM Adam." Clare moaned as she became lucid.

"Glad you're awake princess I made you breakfast in bed."

"Aw thanks Adam you shouldn't have"

Nonsense you're my soon to be wife it was no trouble at all merry Christmas baby."

"Thanks what time is it?"

10:49 the rest of the family are having a late breakfast we can join them later."

After Adam fed Clare they decided to head upstairs and join the rest of the Torres family.

"Clare hide your ring Ill let you when to reveal it."

Adam and Clare made their way back upstairs to living room where they found Audra Omar Drew and Bianca huddled around the Christmas tree.

"Nice of you to join us Adam." Drew quipped noticing a hickey on Adam's neck.

"Whatever Drew."

"Adam Drew knock it off its Christmas." Audra reprimanded.

Omar and Audra were first to exchange gifts Audra got a spa day while Omar got a new set of golf clubs.

Drew and Bianca exchanged gifts Bianca got Drew a new watch and a silver chain while Drew gave Bianca a set of earrings and a silver locket.

"Well I guess its time for Adam to open his presents." Audra said noticing Adam hadn't touched any of his gifts.

"Yeah bro open your gifts." Drew said still not noticing tat Adam couldn't care less about the gifts under the tree knowing that his true gift would come later in the day.

"Fine Ill open them."

Adam ripped open his gifts which were a couple of new video games from his parents and money from his grandparents and a new silver pedant chain from his brother and sister in law.

"Well it looks like we have one more gift under the tree." Audra noticed a small box.

"Clare it looks like this ones for you."

Clare accepted the gift and opened it hiding her ring in her robe.

Clare was floored when she noticed a sapphire necklace engraved with the initials CDE.

"That ones from me Clare I thought you needed something nice from to show what a big part of my life you are."

"Thanks Adam but I didn't bring you a gift."

"Oh but you did give a gift Clare." Adam said as he winked at Clare before kissing her.

"Mom Dad I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Clare Edwards."

Audra just smiled until she saw Adam a Clare share a puzzling look.

"Actually Mom there's something I should tell you before we do anything else today."

"Whats that Adam?" Audra asked clearly suspicious of her sons actions.

Clare quickly slipped her hand into her robe slyly putting her engagement ring on without reveling her hand to Audra.

"Well mom Clare isn't my girlfriend in fact shes a lot more."

"What do you mean Adam?"

"Well Mom Dad Drew I'd like you to meet Clare Diana Edwards my fiancee."

"Audra Omar and Drew were all shocked at the sudden revelation.

Adam Torres what do you mean Clare is your fiancee?"

"Mom I mean I am marrying Clare and I'm doing it today and before you object I'm doing this with or without you there."

Audra knew she couldn't say much seeing as she didn't protest Drew and Bianca's quick wedding.

"Adam since you're 18 now and your brother just got married I guess we have a wedding to plan."

"Thanks mom." Adam replied hugging his mom.

"Welcome to the family Clare."

"Thanks Mrs Torres I promise Ill take care of Adam."

"I know you will Clare but please its Audra or mom you're family now."

"Okay Audra."

"Well lets get this show on the road I need to find someone to officiate this wedding." Adam said happily.

"Adam don't worry about that Ill call my brother who is an ordained minister and he'll do it."

"Clare I thought Jake was away with the Matlins for Christmas."

"No Adam the person I'm referring to isn't my blood brother he's just someone I've known for a few years he works at a repair shop here in town his name is Jay Hogart he and a few other people knew my sister Darcy and after she left they kind of looked out for me."

"Fine but will he kill me for marrying you?"

"Jay wont kill you he'll just tell you to take good care of me and treat me right or else."

"I get it Clare no worries my angel I love you."

"I love you too Adam now go I have a few calls to make."

"As you wish angel."

Adam went to the study with Drew and Bianca and started putting together plans for the wedding.

"Alright guys I want this to be a small wedding just close friends and family."

"You got it Adam." Drew stated.

"Adam since we know Clare's mom wont come home for this do you know anyone from Clare's family who would show up?"

"Actually Bianca I know Clare has a sister in the states named Darcy think she would be able to fly in for today I just have to get her here."

"Don't worry about that Adam, I have some extra money I can get Clare's sister here all you have to do is call her."

"Thanks Bianca Ill go sneak Clare's phone from her to get Darcy's number."

Adam went back downstairs to retrieve Clare's phone luckily for him Audra had Clare in her room trying on different dresses for her honeymoon.

Once Adam found Clare's phone he met up with Drew and Bianca.

"Alright guys I have Clare's phone now I just have to hope Darcy picks up her phone and doesn't kill me".

"She wont just make the call Adam Clare's already marrying you so the worse that happens is you get yelled at."

"Easy for you to say Drew you didn't have a sister and a pack of brothers willing to tear you to pieces with the help of one phone call."

"Adam trust me you have nothing to worry about older siblings just want the younger ones to be happy and as long as you keep Clare happy you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks B that makes me feel a lot better Ill make the call."

Adam found Darcy's cell number and made the call on the third ring she picked up.

"Hello Clare?"

"No its Adam Clare's fiancee."

"Whoa back up the same Adam that Clare claims is her best friend?"

"Yeah about that Clare and I kind of had a shotgun relationship and we're getting married tonight and I was wondering if you would join us here in Toronto for the wedding."

"Well I would have to take some time off work and try to rebook the flight I canceled but if I can do that Ill be happy to go up."

Thanks Darcy by the way don't worry about your flight Ill book it and it'll be paid for Ill text you all the info as soon as I have it."

"Cool Ill see you in a bit and this goes without saying Adam break my sisters heart and what Clare did to Eli will look like a kids movie clear?"

"Crystal."

Adam ended the call with Darcy and went to go check out flights with Drew and Bianca.

"Alright guys Darcy is in for the wedding any luck on flights?"

"I've been looking online there's a flight out of Boston that leaves at 3 this afternoon for $825 if I book it now." Bianca stated scrolling through flights on her phone.

"What do you think B its your call."

"I've got it Adam Ill use part of my Christmas bonus from my job."

"Thanks again B Ill pay you back."

"No need we're family consider it a wedding gift."

After settling the flight situation Adam Drew and Bianca went to talk with Omar about getting any legal paper work taken of.

Meanwhile upstairs in the bedroom Audra was helping Clare put the finishing touches on her dress Clare had picked up the dress from home after coming home with Adam the previous night.

"Audra do you think Adam will like dress I mean to me it looks amazing but what if Adam hates it?"

"Oh Clare honey Adam wont care about the dress to him the important thing tonight will be you."

"Thanks Audra I needed that."

"Anytime Clare now any luck getting a hold of Jay or your brother Jake?"

"Well Jake is coming with the Matlin sisters and Owen and Jay said he'll do the wedding as long as my other pseudo siblings Emma and Spinner could come I hope that's okay."

"Of course dear if the are important to you they should be there, is there anyone else coming?"

"Well Alli and Jenna are coming I didn't mention it was Adam I was marrying its a surprise."

"Its your wedding Clare so whatever you decide is fine with me."

"Thanks again Audra I just wish my sister Darcy could have been here."

"Well Clare lets see what happens maybe something gets done meanwhile it looks like your dress is done all we need is the church to come through and you'll be set."

"Okay Audra now I need is to make sure Adam hasn't run." Clare said joking as she repacked her wedding dress and headed downstairs.

"Adam?"

"In the kitchen D."

"Oh there you go so did your dad confirm the church I need to tell Jay."

"Yeah he did everything is taken care of all we need to do s show up dad even took care of the reception he scheduled us for a 6:30 ceremony which is good because I need to make one quick stop before I hit the church so you'll be there before me."

"Adam what could you possibly have to do tonight before our wedding?"

"Well angel I need to pick something up for Drew at the mall and it needs to get picked up tonight."

After Adam made that statement it was like she saw red she backed Adam up against the wall and grabbed him by his red elf Christmas sweeter he had on.

"Adam Torres if you even think of leaving me at the alter it will divine intervention to prevent me from finding you and gutting you like a pig got it."

Adam Drew and Bianca were stunned at this new side of Clare.

"Clare don't kill him he wont run I swear." Drew pleaded.

"Fine but one thought of running and hes toast by the way what church did Omar book for the wedding I need to tell Jay."

"He booked St. Francis" Drew replied.

"Cool now you two run through the check list once more I'm going to call in a few favors from some of my moms friends to fix my hair and nails Ill text Jay on the way."

"Bianca come on we could both get done up right we still have a few hours to kill and we can grab a late lunch."

"Lead the way future Mrs Torres."

Clare and Bianca headed went off to get styled while Drew and Adam ran through the check list.

Alright bro the church is booked our suits need to be pressed and I need a hair cut."

"Adam its Christmas day where are we getting haircuts and our suits pressed for tonight?"

"Relax Drew Ill put in a call to Dads friend Sammie he has a press in his basement and I'm sure he would mind calling Freddie to cut us both as a favor."

"Adam you pull this wedding off you are the king."

"Drew just chill while I make these calls."

After an hour of trying to get a hold of his dads connections grabbed their suits Adam and Drew made their way to the barbers.

Once Adam and Drew made there way into the barbers they found two tanned men in black sweaters and jeans glancing at a basketball game.

"Adam Drew long time no see." the shorter of the men said.

"Hey Freddie would it be asking too much for you to cut Drew and I I'm getting married tonight and I want to look great for my fiancee."

"No problem Adam and I hope this girl is worth it."

"She is Freddie believe me."

"Okay so I'm guessing you two called me to take care of your suits for this little shin dig?" Sammie said in a slight Italian accent.

"Yeah Sam you got it Drew interjected Drew said handing Sammie the suits.

"The things we do for you two lucky your dad is one of our closest friends".

"Thanks Sammie."

Alright lets gets this show on the road." Sammie said taking the suits from Drew.

Across town at the hair salon Clare was busy getting her hair washed while Bianca was getting her hair curled.

"Hey B would you mind grabbing my phone from my jacket I want to check on Adam and make sure hes okay."

"Clare stop worrying Adams fine you'll see him in a bit now relax after I do my nails Ill check on Jenna and Alli arrivals."

"Thanks Bianca I guess its just a case of per-wedding jitters hitting me early."

"No big deal just relax it'll go smooth tonight."

I hope so Bianca I really do."

Two and half hours later Clare and Bianca caught a cab back to the Torres home where they met up with Alli and Jenna."

"Hey Clare so are you ready to be Mrs Clare Goldsworthy?" Alli asked.

"Actually Alli there's something you guys don't know about the wedding."

"Both Alli and Jenna were stunned at this sudden revelation.

"Clare explain now."

Well Alli I am having a wedding today but it wont be in New York and I wont be marrying Eli."

"Clare I don't get it you're not marrying Eli in New York than whats the point of everyone being here?"

"Well its actually a funny story I found out the day school let out that Eli was cheating on me with his roommate Eleanor when I stopped by his house so naturally I called off the engagement and tossed his ring at him and declared him dead to me and came here to Adam's and I've been here ever since."

"Okay that still doesn't explain how you're still having a wedding if there's no groom."

"There is a groom Alli I just haven't told you who it is."

"Well tell us already we didn't cancel our Christmas plans to be victims of a practical joke."

"Okay the person I'm marrying tonight is... Adam."

Alli and Jenna were both left speechless again until Jenna recomposed herself enough to speak.

"Clare did I just hear you say you were marrying Adam as in Adam Torres?"

"Yes Jenna and if you need more proof here's the engagement ring to prove it Clare said slipping her engagement ring back on her finger since she had taken it off at the saloon.

"Wow so I guess this is the real deal saint Clare Edwards is marrying Adam Torres."

Well I wouldn't call her saint Clare anymore if I were you Alli."

"Why do you say that Bianca?"

"Well if you heard the words coming from our not so saintly Clare last night you would understand."

"Bianca I don't know what you're talking about." Clare said while turning beat red.

"Oh so I guess you forgot repeating the phrase fuck me Adam and yelling out Adam's name for an hour straight last night huh."

"Oh my gosh Bianca you heard that?"

"How could I not I came down to watch a movie and you two love birds left the basement door cracked open."

"Busted." Alli and Jenna said in unison while laughing.

"Shut it all of you before you're uninvited to my wedding."

"Okay Clare relax we were just kidding." Bianca said.

"Alright I guess I deserve that lets just relax til the guys get back."

"Fine with us Clare." Bianca said as Audra happen to show up.

"Clare good you're here I just called Omar he said we could head over to the church in about two hours so all the guests can be seated and you can give final approval of the church".

"Thanks Audra Ill be ready."

Alright so its still early but we need to get as much taken care of here as possible." Clare stated starting to get nervous.

"Alli and Jenna are Connor and Dallas going to make it?"

"Yeah they will we can swing by my place to get ready and pick them up."

"Great I already called Jay Emma and Spinner they'll be waiting at the church Bianca check on Owen Jake and the Matlin sisters."

"Already done they'll meet us at the church we still have some time to chill out before we have to leave."

Alright I guess we can relax for a bit with a movie."

Clare and the group found an action movie on T.V to relax with while waiting for the Torres brothers who unbeknownst to Clare were off taking care of getting Clare's most important guest."

"Drew are you sure you got the right flight info?"

"Adam for the last time yes I did Darcy doesn't get here for another twenty five minutes chill out."

Drew I'm about to meet the woman who will become my sister in law in a few hours I want to make a good impression on her."

"Adam chill you'll be fine now turn here so we can go into the airport."

Adam made the turn into the drop off pick up zone and killed the engine.

"Drew stay here Ill go get Darcy."

"Fine bro I got it."

Adam went into the airport and waited for Darcy's flight to land.

Like clock work Adam looked up at the bored and noticed Darcy's flight had landed on time he waited patiently for her and about ten minutes later a medium height blonde walked out to the greeting area.

"Darcy over here."

Darcy looked up and noticed Adam with his hands in the air as she walked over.

"Hey Darcy nice to meet I'm Adam." Adam said extending his hand to Darcy.

"Nice to meet you to Adam is Clare with you?"

"No my brother Drew is outside waiting for us Ill find out where Clare is in a sec".

"Alright since I already have my bags I guess we can go."

Adam and Darcy headed out of the airport where Darcy met Drew and once again gave Adam the don't hurt my sister speech.

On the way back Adam found out from his dad that everyone was in place at the church but they needed some extra time to fix a small lighting problem in the church which luckily allowed Adam some more time to get to know Darcy he ended up calling Bianca and asking her to stall Clare at the house a bit longer.

Once the trio finally made it to the house Adam Drew and Darcy entered from upstairs to surprise Clare.

Adam and Drew entered the basement first.

"Aqua angel I'm back." Adam called as Clare looked away from the movie.

"Adam I missed you I know we aren't supposed to see each other before the wedding but can we break tradition and head to the church together?" Clare asked as she engulfed Adam in a loving hug followed by a heated kiss.

"I missed you too Aqua Angel we aren't doing away with the tradition entirely we are going to the church in separate cars but to make up for that I brought you a surprise."

"Oh Adam no more surprises please."

"I think you'll love this one, Drew now."

Drew went upstairs and reopened the basement door.

"Clare I think you remember your sister Darcy."

Clare immediately ran into her sisters waiting arms.

"Darcy how did you get here?"

"Well your quick thinking fiancee called me earlier and told me he wanted to surprise you with a big gift so he flew me up and lets be honest I wouldn't miss my little sisters wedding for anything in the world."

"Thanks Adam." Clare said running over to him giving him a white hot kiss.

"Okay you two break it up Darcy admonished.

"Sorry guess we got carried away." Clare said as she blushed.

"Come guys we have just enough time for one movie before we leave Drew said as he looked at the time.

In the middle of the movie the group was watching Clare cringed as she saw Eli come to the screen door Adam noticed this and held Clare close.

"Want me to get rid of him angel?"

"No Adam I have a better idea."

Clare walked over to the sliding glass door and opened it and stepped outside.

"What are you doing here and how did you find me?"

"Come on Clare you and I have been together long enough to know that when something goes wrong between us you run to Adam so I came here to apologize for the way I acted last week and beg you to reconsider canceling our wedding."

"Eli are you high right now, I caught you having sex with your roommate and you want me to forget that and marry you?" Clare asked enraged.

"Come on Clare I think the least I deserve is a second chance we both know we are meant to be I need you."

"Eli let me tell you whats wrong with what you're asking me to do, one you cheated on me two if I was stupid enough to give you yet another chance which I'm not there is nothing stopping you from hurting me again but the third and most important reason why I will not marry you is because I found someone who is more deserving of my love and attention than you ever could hope to be."

Eli was enraged by this news but didn't want to give Clare more reason than she already had not to give him another chance.

After taking a breath Eli pulled himself together.

"Clare who could you have possibly found that could be better for you than me?"

"As far as I'm concerned I don't owe you an explanation but since holiday time Ill give you the answer you want."

Clare reopened the door and looked inside.

"Maestro could you come out here for sec I have small problem." Clare said calling Adam using his pet name.

Adam walked outside with a loving look in his eyes.

"Problem my Aqua Angel?"

Eli was again left stunned.

"Wait a second this has to be a joke you cant leave me for my best friend after all we all know Adam doesn't measure up to me where it counts he could never satisfy you the way I can." Eli said smugly.

"First of all Adam is more of man than you'll ever be he treats me like a queen and hes faithful something you have shown me you're incapable of being that's why today I'm going to be Mrs Clare Torres instead of Mrs Goldsworthy."

Clare you cant be serious you are that desperate for love that you'll marry a freak who isn't even a real guy over me you are a slut." Eli said as he unexpectedly punched Clare in the face causing her to fall down on to the snow covered ground.

"You asshole how dare you hit my fiancee I should beat your ass right now but you're not worth it get the hell out of here or I call the cops and you spend the rest of your holiday in jail."

"Oh tough talk from a freak like you I'd like to see you try and take me."

It was at this moment Drew and Bianca decided they needed to step in so they rushed over and tried to calm Adam.

"Adam don't let this guy get to you you're the one getting married this isn't worth going to jail over Bianca and I will take care of this go get Clare cleaned up." Drew said as he and Adam got Clare inside.

"Eli we mean it get the hell out of here or we will make you."

"I'd like to see you try you stupid jock or better yet why don't you have your slut wife beat my ass it would be more of a challenge."

It was at that point Eli swung at Bianca hitting her in the ribs knocking the wind out of her causing Drew to tackle Eli and delivered several elbows to his face busting him open.

A few short moments later two police cruisers had shown up and officers pulled Drew off Eli restring with handcuffs.

"What seems to be the trouble here?" a blonde female officer asked.

"Officer the guy you pulled my brother off of came here uninvited harassed my fiancee and assaulted my sister in law and my brother was defending us."

"Alright young man let me take a look at the two victims and then we can go from there." Adm replied as the other officers kept eyes on Drew and Eli.

After collecting statements from everyone at the house and the neighbor witness the officers let Drew go with a warning and arrested Eli on charges of harassment trespassing and assault after everything was settled and packed the gang went upstairs to leave for the church after telling Audra what happened of course.

After chewing everyone out for not coming to get her Audra had the entire group file into two SUVS.

In one SUV Adam drove with Drew who was headed to pick up and Connor and Dallas at Alli's while Darcy Bianca Alli Jenna Audra and Clare drove to the church.

Once the bridal SUV showed up Clare was greeted by Spinner Emma and Jay after greetings and introductions were made Clare went into the bridal chamber with Alli and Jenna and Darcy to change.

"Guys can you believe I'm marrying Adam in a few moments after all that's happened to me?"

"Honestly Clare no but let face it this is a Degrassi wedding so you know this couldn't happen without some crazy drama." Alli replied.

"I just hope Adam doesn't leave me at the alter."

"Oh Clare the guy and his family risked jail time to defend you Adam is not going to run." Darcy said trying to comfort her sister.

"Thanks Darcy you're right I hope Adam likes the dress."

"Clare stop worrying so much he'll love plus its not like you're wearing for long anyway we all know the moment Jay pronounces you two married Adam is going to rush to take that dress off you".

"Alli I'd thank you not to talk about my sex life in front of me."

"Oh hush Edwards you know its true."

"Hey that's Torres thank you very much."

"Its going to be weird knowing that when we get back to school you'll be walking around school as Mrs Clare Torres." Jenna interjected.

"It'll take some time to get used to but its no big now one of you help me pull this vale on I have a feeling Adam's thinking I ran."

Darcy helped Clare with her vale and when she was finally ready Clare along with Darcy Jenna and Alli walked back up to the church and waited for the wedding march to play.

Once the music began Clare found all eyes on Clare who was wearing a thick and puffy white gown and vale as she walked down the aisle her eyes trained on Adam who was wearing a black suit with red tie.

Once Clare made it to the alter and it was time for Jay to begin.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to celebrate the union of Adam Torres and Clare Diane Edwards if anyone has just cause not to be married speak now or forever hold your piece."

After waiting a few seconds realizing their would be no objections Jay continued.

"Now I was informed that happy couple has prepared their own vows Adam if you would."

"Adam took both Clare's hands in his as he began.

"Clare Diane Edwards when I first realized I had feelings for a few months ago it upset me to no end to know you were taken by someone else and I would never get the chance to tell you how I truly felt but than fate stepped in and brought us together during the most miraculous time of the year during this short time I got to know you on a deeper level and fall in love with you all over again you accepted me fr who I am and for that I'm thankful, from this day forward I vow to cherish and honor for as long as we both live."

Once Adam was done there was not a dry eye in the church.

Now it was Clare's turn.

"Adam Torres you saw me at my lowest of low points a few months ago and stood by my side like a true friend and you picked me up again when I had one of my dearest dreams ripped away from me but this time you went to the extreme you not only showed me the compassion of a friend but the understanding and love of partner soul mate for that I thank you and love and I vow from this day forward to show you that same love for as long as we both live."

After Clare's speech Jay took a moment to smile to Clare.

"Now that the vows have been exchanged its time for me to do my part with the rings, Adam if you would please take Clare's ring in your hand".

Adam took the ring from Drew and waited.

Adam do you take Clare to be your lawfully weeded wife renouncing all others in sickness and in health?"

"I do." Adam said proudly as slipped Clare's ring on to her finger.

Clare took the other ring from Drew and Clare same deal here."

"I do." Clare said slipping Adam's ring on his finger.

"Then all that's for me to say is by the power vested in me province Ontario and city of Toronto I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride".

After Adam and Clare shared a tame but loving kiss Clare waited for the words she waited weeks to hear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen its my honor to present to you for the first time Adam and Clare Torres."

Clare and Adam headed out of the church to thunderous applause and into a waiting limo.

As Clare was getting into limit she thought to herself "This is a Christmas I will remember for the best Unexpected Gift".

**A/N So ends this Christmas Romance I thank everyone who read followed and alerted This story will be replaced by the long story ****called**** The Gamblers Heart which will debut early this week you can find a blurb of the story on my fan fiction page until then thanks and welcome to 2015. **


End file.
